erfandomcom-20200215-history
How the Finch Stole Christmas
How the Finch Stole Christmas is the 9th episode of the 6th season of "ER" Plot NBC Description ON CHRISTMAS EVE, LUCY HEROICALLY STRUGGLES TO GIVE PATIENT THE GREATEST GIFT: On Christmas Eve, a stubborn Lucy (Kellie Martin) tries everything to help a desperate young woman (guest star Myndy Crist), who is running out of time, get a life-saving heart transplant. A festive Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle), decked-out as Santa Claus, aids a wounded gangbanger (guest star Kente Scott) and then offers to trade a gift for his gun which prompts a flood of other gang members willing to trade their "gats" for choice presents. Dr. Finch (Michael Michele) regretfully ruins a dysfunctional family's holiday when she places Chad Kottmeier (guest star Emile Hirsch), a besotted teenager whom she previously treated in the hospital's alcohol treatment program for his own safety. Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) gets help from kindly Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) when she suspects that one of her four-week old twins might have a fever. An uneasy Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) must continue to treat a repulsive murder suspect (guest star Lawrence Monoson). Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) is shown some glitches in the ER's computer that was rated Y2K compliant. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) receives shocking news from an angry Carla (Lisa Nicole Carson) and the ER swarms with sickly Santas. Paul McCrane also stars. Synopsis Carol Hathaway goes to the hospital with the twins afraid that Kate has caught a cold. She receives help from the nurses and Luka Kovač and is able to finally get some rest. Lucy deals with a patient who has a heart condition and might die if she doesn't receive a heart transplant. She jumps through many hoops to get the right equipment and manages to convince Dr. Robert Romano to install an LVAT in her patient after having gone to his house and begged him to. Elizabeth must find a way to convince her convict patient to have surgery on the blood clot in his leg or else he could die. He agrees to the surgery after he gets Elizabeth Corday to admit that she cares about him. After John Carter trades a Gameboy for a gun from a patient involved in a shooting, more people walk in asking to give him their pieces for toys. John collects a bagful and goes to give the bag to a police officer but pauses when he realizes that the same guy he'd traded with before has returned. He learns that he's responsible for the death of a little boy and gets upset. This leads to him dumping all the guns he's collected on the patient. A former patient of Cleo Finch's returns to the hospital plastered. She upsets the boy and the mom after she enrolls him in an alcohol treatment program. Kerry Weaver deals with sick Santa's and the approach of Y2k. She enlists one of the Santa's help after her computer stops working and he downloads a Y2k patch. During the Santa's discharge, they invite Weaver to have dinner with them across the street. She accepts. Peter Benton's patient refuses to have surgery after having hallucinated and seen a bright white light. Peter goes to talk to him and to try to convince him but learns that he's coded. Peter's ex shows up with their child. She's upset because the custody battle has prevented her and her new lover from moving to Germany. She tells Peter that he's won and leaves. Characters *Lucy Knight *John Carter *Cleo Finch *Carol Hathaway *Luka Kovač *Elizabeth Corday *Kerry Weaver *Peter Benton *Robert Romano *Donald Anspaugh Trivia * 'How the Finch Stole Christmas' is a play on words 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. Quotes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes